


Stupefy

by shinysparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, James," a fourteen year old Sirius Black said as he and his best mate tore through the village of Hogsmeade, running as fast as they could, "I think I've discovered something."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" James replied, panting hard and squinting through the fog on his glasses.</p>
<p>"Stupefy isn't all that effective on werewolves." Sirius replied, trying to sound calm as a bone-chilling howl rang out across the land...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupefy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hogwarts is Home: Writer's Block](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com).

"You know, James," a fourteen year old Sirius Black said as he and his best mate tore through the village of Hogsmeade, running as fast as they could, "I think I've discovered something."

"Yeah?" James replied, panting hard and squinting through the fog on his glasses.

"Stupefy isn't all that effective on werewolves." Sirius replied, trying to sound calm as a bone-chilling howl rang out across the land.

"You think?!" James spat, as they circled around and headed back towards the Shrieking Shack.

"In fact, I'd say it pisses them off rather efficiently." Sirius replied, his voice shaky as he stared behind him, watching the werewolf gain ground on them. "Do you suppose Remus'll be upset? You know, that I cursed him?"

"I think he'll be more upset if he wakes up tomorrow gnawing on our eviscerated corpses."

"Yes. Quite right." Sirius nodded, as he and James began climbing up the hill that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Turning around, they noticed that Remus had stopped chasing them, and seemed to be sniffing the air - he appeared to have caught scent of something else.

"No, no..." James breathed, watching the werewolf intently. "We can't let him run off, Sirius! If he hurt someone..."

"I know!" Said Sirius. He paused for a moment, deep in thought, before pulling out his wand. "Okay, I have an idea."

He took a few steps forward and raised his wand.

"OI, FUZZBALL!" He yelled at Remus.  
"Fuzzball?"  
"I'm improvising here, James."

Sirius turned his attention back to the werewolf, who was staring them down hungrily. Sirius readied his wand and sighed heavily. He was going to have a lot of making up to do with Remus because of this.

"STUPEFY!" He screamed, sending the spell flying at Remus and hitting the werewolf directly in his rear. Remus yelped loudly, but the effect of the spell wore off seconds later. He growled at Sirius, baring his razor sharp teeth. Infuriated, he stared them down, his wolfish eyes full of hate, and began to inch towards them, preparing to pounce...

James eyed his best friend derisively, as they turned and ran as fast as they could for the door of the Shrieking Shack.

"Great plan, brainiac!" James screamed at Sirius.  
"Oh shut up, James. You know you're loving every moment of this! I mean, how many fourth years can say they've played tag with a real live werewolf!"

James blinked.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, Sirius! I mean it!"

Sirius smirked at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're just figuring this out now, James?" He said, chuckling.


End file.
